Madness in Gotham
by epixScott1
Summary: Alice arrives in Gotham City for one thing revenge on a doctor for her family death and for the doctor breaking her mind. She must use her powers and her wit to get revenge while avoiding the police, Gotham criminals, and mostly Batman. Will she get her revenge, or will she go further down the rabbit hole of her madness.
1. Chapter 1

On a foggy night at Gotham city on the outskirts of the city, a building that knows to house the city and the world craziest people and try to rehabilitate them to make them healthy and standard for the society this place is called Akram asylum. Inside the building is the staff lounge room, where two doctors were smoking and drinking while on their break.

"So who are you going to try to fix for the day ," said the doctor who drank his coffee

"Unforntally Killer Croc," said

"Damn I heard that freak bite off one of the security guards arm off when he tries to take a plate away from him,"

"I think I can help him,"

"Sure you can that why he here for the 21 times in this crazy hell hole,"

"And what about you?"

"Some old men who think the world is ending in 10 days and he end up killing his wife and his pet cat,"

"Sound easy enough to find the root of the problem,"

"Hopefully it is,"

"But did you hear we got a new inmate coming from Boston,"

"Who is it this time?" the doctor takes a puff of his cigarette

"Don't know her full name but she an older teenage girl she goes by the named Alice,"

"What her story?"

"What I gather she had traumatic experience from a house fire that killed her whole family and she been in an asylum in Boston for years until now,"

"Why the sudden transfer,"

"Alice had some sort of mental meltdown, and she ends up killing two orderly, a patient, and the head nurse of the asylum,"

"Wow, that mess up,"

"Yeah she gutted the two orderly, chock the patient to death and the head nurse got it worse,"

"What happens to the nurse?"

"The girl cut the nurse heart out, and she put on a medical tray and wrote above it 'the queen has no more heart now' before the guards knock her out,"

"Jesus that something that Harley Quinn or Joker would do. when she is even coming?"

"She already here she in the rehabilitation center where they are testing her for any signs of the effect of the drug they gave her in Boston,"

"Let's hope she can be saved or at least won't another problem we have to deal with,"

In the rehabilitation center on an asylum bed with an older teenage girl with raven hair and wearing a white asylum jumpsuit strapped to the bed, sound asleep as the nurse is sitting next to her writing things down on a clipboard. This is Alice Liddell, who has been through a lot for years that people would feel sorry for her and what she has been through, but for Alice, she is in her own world as she is asleep. In Alice's mind, she is walking around a waterfall in the middle of Forest with random objects on the ground like dice, playing cards, teeth, and old teapots. Alice is wearing a blue dress, white apron, zebra printed pantyhose, black boots, and an omega sign necklace.

Alice finds a cup of tea waiting for her next to a crooked tree, and she took a sip from and sighs.

"I know you're there you can come out now," said Alice finishing her tea

Then a long length grey cat with a massive head, a large earring on his left ear, yellow eyes, and a broad smile this is the Chesire cat "you know it's time, right?"

"Yes I know the time I'm in Gotham city more especially Arkham Asylum," said Alice

"Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane funny this place is worse than the last Asylum in Boston,"

"I heard from the news about the many crazy villains that house in here and the breakouts that happen sometimes,"

"Yet you're here to find information to finish your hit list of revenge and that would help wonderland in the process,"

"I just hope I don't bite off more than I can choose," Alice finish her tea and puts it back on the crooked tree

"My advice is to stay smart and don't get reckless even with the victory is in your grasp, Alice,"

"I'm sure that's helpful advice cat,"

Then the world around Alice started to shake up with everything going black around Alice.

"Time to wake up Alice and go back to reality," said Chesire as he disappears in the darkness

Alice then gets sucked up in the darkness, and she felt like she was in a twister as her body goes around in a dark empty space. Until she opens her eyes to a medical room where the nurse next to her sees she awake.

"Ah good the patience is wake I better get here to met her new patient," said the nurse getting up from her chair and head toward the line phone

"My first day in Arkham let see how this goes," Alice thought


	2. Chapter 2

Alice waits for the nurse to return while she is still strapped to the medical bed in the rehabilitation center. The nurse comes back with a tall brown hair and black eye woman in doctor clothing, and next to her is Arkham guards holding a Billy club.

"It's good that your wake Mrs. Liddel I'm Doctor Young and do you know where you are?" said the doctor

"Yes I'm in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City am I correct?" said Alice

"Yes, you are, and are you aware of why you're here and not in Boston?"

"Because what I did to the head nurse, the two staffs, and one of the patience at that asylum,"

"Good at least your memory is correct and not forgotten,"

"Can you let me out of these straps they're kinda tight, you know?"

"We can't do that unless you are not harmful to yourself or the other staffs," said the guard

"And I'm not going to be, so can I get out of these now?"

"Nurse," said

Nurse unstraps Alice from the bed "thank you,"

"Now there are rules here Alice you must follow them if ever want to be cured and get out of this place,"

"And what are the rules?"

"Rules are fellow you can't engage with any of the violent patience, not in a fight or sexual contact, you are allowed center object in your cell by a guard, you can't have any weapons with you, you must take your medicine whatever time we set up, and last you can't ask any of the staff to help you escape," said the guard

"Boy they are very strict here," Alice thought

"Got it, Alice," said Dr. Young

"Yes, Dr. Young I understand,"

"All right then in a few hours, you'll be going to your room, Alice,"

"Okay, Doctor,"

"Hm she seems quiet, and well-manner it's either a good thing or a bad thing from what I got from her doctor notes and logs I lean on bad," Dr. Young thought

Later on the day, Alice gets moved to her new cell on the left side of the cellblock of the Asylum, the guard opens the cell door, and Alice walks into the cell, and he closes by behind her. Alice looks around to see that her room has one bed, a couple of bed sheets and pillows on it, a toilet, and a sink, last in the cell is a window that has balls in them.

"All right this going to be my home at the moment," Alice thought

Then she looks at the cell from the right and left to her one was empty on her right, but on the left, she sees a blonde woman sleeping on her bed, and Alice could not see her face. Alice sits down on her bed, and then she sees and hears two guards moving an older man with dark gray hair.

"I'll kill all of you! I'll burn this unholy place to the damn guardian," said the old men

"Shut the hell up!" said one of the guards dragging me away

The shooting wakes the blonde women up who had pigtails and blue eyes; she looks at Alice and grins.

"Woah fresh meat I never have seen you before in Arkham hun," said the women in Brooklyn accent

"I just got transfer here from Boston,"

"Ah, you're British as well what's your name and what have you done to get here,"

"Alice Liddel and I don't want to say of my past crimes,"

"So keeping yourself mystery I wouldn't do that because some of these guys would try to be a doctor to find out your dirty secrets like me,"

"And who are you, might I ask?"

"Well if I had my makeup, you would know who am I, but I don't so I'll tell you I am the world-famous Harley Quinn,"

"Harley Quinn, the same one that works with the Joker?"

"Yes, and we have broken up at the moment his a jerk,"

"So tell me Harley wait is like in Gotham?"

"It's a madhouse most of the time and have to look after yourself,"

"I've been doing that ever since I was 10," Alice thought

"So I ask again what did you do get yourself in here did Batman and his bat soldiers catch you?"

"No, I kill my head nurse back in my old asylum with a kitchen knife and cut her heart out of her body,"

"Ohh, now that's violent, why did you kill her?"

"She tries to do something that I didn't like that all I could say,"

"So your killer under that Britishness,"

"I guess you would say that,"

"I think you're going fit right in Arkham friend,"

"I might not want to be friends with her, but she could help me out while I look for any clues," Alice thought then said, "thanks friend,"

"Looks like I made a new friend I hope red wouldn't be jealous," Harley thought

On the next day in Akram, Alice got to know a bit more about her new surroundings from Harley, but she was no closer to finding what she was looking for in the Asylum. Alice is now at Arkham cafeteria eating lunch with other patients in the Arkham she sat next to the passive patience that wouldn't try to put a fork or spoon into her eyes.

"I just got to go find someone else that knows more about Arkham maybe someone who hasn't escaped or had one of the doctors talking about other things than their patient health,"

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice and the other patients turn to see the infamous Two-Face with a few cuts on his regular trying to strangle the Joker

"What wrong Two-face I was just trying to match both of your faces," said the Joker who then made his famous laughs

Then four guards come in and break the two apart from each other before things go out of hand, and the guard takes Joker and Two-face out of the cafeteria, and things went back to normal.

"Harley is right; this place is a madhouse, but I got to focus on my goal of getting mine revenge," Alice thought as she continued eating.


	3. Chapter 3

The following two weeks, Alice has been keeping her head down and looking around the Arkham asylum for what she is looking for. So far, she hasn't found anything but dead ends and useless information that didn't help her. Alice wonders if this was the right move to get transfer to Arkham. On Wednesday, Alice goes to the cafeteria for her daily lunch. When she got her food, she heard a whistle. She turned to see Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy at a lunch table.

"Hey Alice over here," said Harley

"I wonder what she wants?" Alice thought as she sat in front of Harley and Ivy "hello Harley,"

"Alice I want you to meet my best friend Poison Ivy, but I call her red,"

Ivy rolls her eyes, "so you're new to this asylum, Alice?"

"Yes, I've been here for about two weeks now,"

"And you haven't gotten killed or injury you must be lucky,"

"I guess you can say that."

"Ah look at us talking like a bunch of schoolgirls in an all-girl boarding school," said Harley taking a bite out of her chocolate pudding

"So how did you two become friends?" said Alice

"Well a long time ago me and red accidentally rob the same store at first we didn't like each other, but later a friendship is born,"

"And she stuck by my side," said Ivy then she thought "whether I like or not,"

"Interesting," said Alice

"And I notice you looking around this place Alice,"

"You have?"

'Yes, when one of my children saw you checking out one of the doctor staff room,"

"Your children?"

"She means her planets," said Harley

"So what are you looking if you don't mind me asking," said Ivy

"Some notes about a doctor that used to work in this place that I heard from Boston I just want to meet with him again,"

"Oh that all please those types of information would be at the asylum clerk office," said Harley

"And how did you know about that?"

"I used to work here,"

Alice was silent

"I know it's shocking,"

Later in the day, Alice goes to her daily therapy season with a doctor named Doctor Lee, who tries to know more about Alice's trauma and past from her. Alice was in a therapy chair, and was sitting on a stool with a notepad.

"So Alice how are you today?" said

"I'm doing great," said Alice who is smiling

"Oh, and why is that,"

"I just got some good info on something I've been looking for,"

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I can't tell you it's a secret,"

"All right then let's move one to a subject I want you to tell me about,"

"What is it this time,"

"It's about your family,"

Alice Frowns "what about them,"

"You haven't talked about them from the previous session you had in the last asylum, and I want to know why,"

"Because I have gotten sick of talking about my family over and over when everyone knows what happens to them,"

"I want to hear it,"

"Please you got my file you know what happens,"

"But I want to hear it from you,"

Alice groans "fine when I was eight my whole family died in a house fire because a someone left the damn window next to the fireplace open and I was the only one who survives the house fire now are fucking happy,"

"Quite and I'm sorry for bringing this up Alice,"

"Whatever,"

"Now for the next thing I want to talk about your stay in Boston asylum,"

"It was hell and nightmare to be in that rotten hell hole,"

"How so,"

"They have done things to me that almost ruin my mind I would have been stuck in misery,"

"And what they do to you,"

"I can't exactly remember,"

"And you remember Wonderland?"

"How did you know about Wonderland?"

Before the doctor could answer, there was a tremendous explosion outside of the therapy room with people shouting and running.

"What the hell is going on?" said

He goes looking through the door window to see patients trying to run out of the asylum and the guards trying to stop them.

"Alice, I need you, to.." get cut off by Alice knocking him out cold

"Sorry doctor this my chance and I'm not letting this slip by," said Alice she drags the unconscious doctor into a closest

"Hm, it seems the window of opportunity has opened for you, Alice," Alice turns around to see the Cheshire cat sitting on the therapy chair.

"What are you doing here? You darn cat you're supposed to be in Wonderland?" said Alice

"Well, you're gonna need my assistance for what your planing Alice seeing how you're going to step into chaos,"

"And what can you do that won't make me look insane when it looks like I'm talking to nothing,"

"You don't know that Alice since we usually have this conversation when we're alone anyway I'll give you some advice and I give you this,"

Then a knife pops and floats in front of Alice, and she takes the knife out of the air and swings a few times.

"The Vorpal knife still as deadly as ever," said the Chesire cat

"Huh this feels real," said Alice

"You're gonna find out what crossover from Wonderland into the real world now goes before the guards throw you back into your cell," the Chesire cat disappears.

"All right, then time to go," and Alice goes outside of the room to face the chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sees that the Asylum had a full-on riot as the patient tries to escape the building with the orderly, and security guards try to stop the riot and people from escaping the Asylum. Alice runs to find the clerk's office with the files for employees without getting caught up in the riot. Alice moves past a few patients fighting each other. Then Alice runs into a big man with thin eyebrows, and the man had a creepy smile when he looked at Alice, and he licks his lips.

"Oh you look at you darling you have such beautiful eyes, a pretty body, but that hair so black and ugly I must make you look perfect," said the men

Alice steps back away from the men "you'll do no such thing now get out of my way,"

The men face turning red from angry "no one talk to Professor Pyg like that, now hold still,"

Alice moves from Professor Pyg grapes, and she uses her Vorpal blade to slash the Professor's knee cap and backside until he falls to the ground "should have listened to me you fool," Alice runs off from the Pyg.

Alice goes down a few staircases, and heads find herself in the other patience cells, but it seems the hallway is frozen, and so a few asylum guards froze solid.

"Who or what could have done this?" Alice thought as she moves around the ice floor like she was wearing ice skates and moving pass the frozen guards and made it to the other part of the hallway that is not covered in ice

Alice then gets stopped again by five more patients who take out some asylum guards, and they look at Alice.

"Look what we got here what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself," said one of the patients

"She could be in with the Russians look at her she already got blood on her she probably killed one of our fellow American men," said the other patients

"Shut up you moron I haven't had some action in months because that fucking boy wonder put me in here,"

"I'm guessing you guys won't let me pass-through you," said Alice

"Your guess right,"

Alice sighs as the patients try to gang her up, but she pulls out the Vorpal blade, and she slices and dices two out of the five patients' hands-off, causing the other patients to run away from Alice and she runs along. Then Alice stops near a bench to take a breather, and the Chesire cat pops up on the bench.

"You seem to be holding your on against the criminally insane in this Asylum," said the Chesire cat

"I had no other choices I could have been in a lot worse position then death if those men would have taken me," said Alice

"Whatever, say Alice, but you're getting close to your goal, turn left on the next hallway," the Chesire cat then disappears.

Alice goes in the direction that the Chesire cat told him and found the clerk office with the files on the employees of the Arkham Asylum. Alice steps in the office and sees one of the asylum doctors crowding behind the desk, but Alice ignores the doctor and goes into the file room.

"Now, if this file room has records of present employees, they must have records of past employees," Alice thought.

She searches through the file room for the file she has been looking for, and she finally finds the file.

"Now let see where is now," Alice reads through the file and found her next clue "yes he still lives in Gotham and only resign from Arkham Asylum when allegation start to spread, and this file also has he last address,"

Then the Chesire cat pops up "now got the info you're looking for what your escape plan now is?"

"I would find an opening or something that leads me out of this rotten asylum," said Alice

"How would you find that?"

Then another rumbling happens: Alice and the Chesire cat go out of the office and see a large venus fly trap coming out of the courtyard's ground. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn jump onto the plant being too decent back into the ground.

"I guess you found your opening now go down the rabbit hole," said the Chesire cat who disappear

"Ha funny," said Alice

Alice made it here toward the hole that the plant made, passing through guards and patients, then looked at another window that Gotham police were coming toward the Asylum, and Alice doesn't have much time. Alice finds a flashlight near a toolbox and grabs it. Alice gets to the courtyard and looks down at the hole.

"I've fallen in holes worse than this," Alice.

Alice took a breath and jumped down the hole, then Alice landed on a dirt hill and slid down to the bottom of the hole that had a tunnel that the planet made.

Alice checks herself for any injuries. "No broken bones, just a few bruises I'll live with," Alice turns on the flashlight and goes down the tunnel.

About 10 minutes, Alice finds her way out of the tunnel and climbs up the hole by planet steam and gets out of the hole. Alice looks around to see that she is at Gotham docks, and she is not alone.

"Well, like who made her escape," Alice turns to see Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"I thought I told you not tell anyone about our escape plan, Harley," said Ivy

"I didn't I swear Red,"

"No, I saw you two made your escape by that Venus flytrap from a window," said Alice

"I guess you caught a lucky break then," said Ivy

"So did you go to the clerk's office and I got what you're looking for Alice?" said Harley

"Yes, I did thanks," said Alice

"No problem but now you owe me,"

"Owe you owe you what?"

"A favor,"

"And what would that be, might I ask?"

"Hm how about rolling with us for a little while,"

"Harley involves the two of us, not a third person," Ivy intervened.

"C'mon Red this girl could be helpful and look at her," Harley refers to the blood on Alice asylum clothes and her knife "she can fight,"

Then Ivy look to see a police helicopter flying around and the Bat-signal popping up in the air "We don't have time for this the bats and his sidekicks could show up any time,"

"Please, Ivy," then Harley gave Ivy the puppy eyes.

Ivy sighs, "fine, she can come with us, but she is your responsibility now let's go," Ivy starts to run.

"Hear that Alice, you can roll with us c'mon before B-man catches us," Harley runs behind Ivy.

"Seeing I don't have the choice and I don't know the city, it's to go with them," Alice thought as her fellow Ivy and Harley ran away from the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, out in front entrance of Arkham Asylum was Batman, Robin, and Commissioner Gordon were looking at the damage and the situation of the breakout of patience from Arkham Asylum.

"What happened here, Commissioner Gordon?" said Batman

"Massive break here about half of the patience in the Asylum escape," said Gordon

"Like who?"

"Heavy hitters like, Scarecrow, Two-face, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Joker had are out in the city by the time SWAT,"

"Great there goes our month," said Robin

"How did the patient's break out of the Asylum?" said Batman

"It seems that a couple of gangsters sneak in the asylum and planted some explosion around the place and then chaos ensues," said Gordon

"I think I know the reason why they did it?"

"Really explain,"

"There has been a recent turf war between Two-face and Penguin that has been heating up so Two-face got some his henchmen to break him out so that he can settle this war personally,"

"A bit of extreme for a breakout don't you think?"

"Seeing how this turf war involve massive drugs, and Gotham prostitution Two-face would do anything tip the turf war in his favor,"

"Ironic that most of these crimes are happening in holidays," said Robin

"That crime for it'll happen even on the season of giving," said Gordon

"Gordon we'll take care of the escape patience while declining the turf war," said Batman

"I know you would handle this Batman,"

"This is going to be a long month," said Robin stretching his arms knowing that Bat-family would have to take care of the situation

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Alice are breaking into a closed clothing store to get clothes and not look out of the ordinary in public.

"Nothing like going shopping with girls in a late-night sale," said Harley Quinn grabbing a red and white Baseball-tee from a clothing rack

"Let's just get some clothes and go out before the anyone walks near this store," said Ivy taking a green button-up jacket

Harley sees Alice picking up a grey hoodie and walks up to her. "So Alice, who are you looking for in this city that went to the clerk's office? Is it to meet an old lover,"

"God no a person I'm looking isn't old lover I just want to have a talk that's all," said Alice

"Usually, when a person wants to talk to another person after escaping from prison, it sometimes leads to someone getting killed," Harley, a pair of red running shoes.

"Harley, if the girl wants to keep a secret it's her business," said Ivy, grabbing dark green boots and black jeans.

"Fine whatever," Harley also grabs a red baseball hat.

Later Alice got her some clothes that sort of fit the clothes she wore in wonderlands and she finished up in the changing room for a few minutes. Alice is wearing a grey hoodie, blue jacket, Omega necklace, white shirt, knee-high black boots, black and white socks.

"I guess this would have to do," Alice thought as she was about to leave the changing room the Cheshire cat appeared behind Alice.

"Nice friends you meet Alice," said the Cheshire cat

"They're really not friends more like acquaintances that's all," said Alice

"Hm don't get too involved whatever plan they are cooking up you did come to this city for a reason,"

"From what I read about the file I got all the time in the world,"

"Whatever you say, Alice, it's your choice," the Cheshire cat then disappears.

"Mangy cat,"

Alice gets out of the change room and sees Ivy and Harley are outside waiting for her, and Alice goes outside.

"Finally I was freezing my ass off in this weather," said Harley as she wore red and white baseball tee, red demons short, black and red jacket, red running shoes, red baseball hat, black and red glove, and silver belt

"What took you long," said Ivy as she wore a black jacket, green tank top, black jeans, and dark green boots

"I was just gathering my thoughts that's all," said Alice

"Well let's get out here now,"

"And I'll get us a ride," said Harley, who went across the parking lot and hotwired a white jeep and drove it back to Alice and Ivy "get in girls," and the two got in the jeep and Harley drove off from the scene.

"So where are we going now?" said Alice

"We're heading back to my head out to get some supplies that I've been planning, and since Harley added you I have to rethink," said Ivy

"And what is your planning?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my place,"

"And what we got in store for you it'll blow your mind," said Harley making a sharp right turn

"I'll bet," said Alice

"However, I got to ask where did you get that knife of yours? Said Ivy

"I was wondering the same thing," said Harley

"I snuck it in Arkham in case I get myself into a fight or something," Alice lied.

"That's pretty smart Alice,"

"Yeah, it is," Ivy turn back to the road and then thought "she hiding something and if it's affected this heist, she will have bigger problems then she going to have,"


	6. Chapter 6

Alice, Harley, and Ivy drove to Harley's old hideout that used to be an old toy factory. The girl goes into the factory to see that most of Harley's items and gear are still in the factory Harley runs up to her hammer lying on the ground.

"Oh I miss you hammer Beatrice I haven't whack anyone with this hammer for a while now," said Harley hugging the hammer

"Harley focus we got to prepare for the plan," said Ivy

"And what is exactly the plan that you two come up with?" said Alice

"Seeing how you got yourself added in our plans we might as well tell you the plan,"

Harley, Alice, and Ivy go to the top floor of the factory floor to a room full of papers, floor plans, and photos of a plant with a red flower in the center of it. Alice sits on a couch, and Harley sits next to her.

Poison Ivy grabs the photo of the plant and shows it to Alice, "you know what this is Alice?"

"No, I don't know what that planet is?" said Alice

"This is the Venomous Gallberry a rare plant that was founded two months ago in the Savanna, and now it's in a display room at one of Gotham fancy hotel call the Royal Kingdom, and I need this plant,"

"For what?"

"There is a rumor has it the plant got a liquid that can control a person mind and making them a mindless zombie,"

"It's perfect for any superhero that would try to ruin anything," said Harley

"Exactly and the bonus is that I rescue it from being ruined by snobs who don't appreciate a plant life," said Ivy

"So how do we steal it?" said Alice

"We sneak into the building at night where most of the hotel staff are gone, the minimal security and the guest are asleep, so we grab the plant and leave the hotel without raising any alarms,"

"And where do I come to play,"

"You'll be the lookout,"

"Lookout?"

"Yeah we need someone to watch our back when getting that plant," said Harley

"Okay, what happens after you get your plant, Ivy?"

"Then after is none of your concern Alice,"

"Unless you want to Alice," said Harley

"No I'm good Harley I do need to get to my own business," said Alice

"Aw,"

"So that plan and it'll happen tomorrow night I suggest you two get some rest and prepare," said Ivy

"Got it red,"

"Yes Ivy," said Alice

Later at night, Alice got up from her sleep to get a drink of water from Harley's kitchen, but Ivy confronted her.

"Listen, Alice, we need to talk," said Ivy

"About what?" said Alice

"I don't trust you as Harley does I know you are hiding a few things and I want to know if you're going to affect this heist,"

"I"m sure it won't Ivy besides my secrets isn't in your business like you say,"

"Your right but give me a little knowledge of your secret and I may trust you, Alice,"

"Fine, the reason I came to Gotham to get revenge on a person who ruins my life is that enough Ivy,"

"Yes, it is good night Alice," then Ivy thought "because I've been in the same extract situation as you Alice," Ivy walks off

The next night Harley and Poison Ivy put on their custom while Alice remains in her regular clothes. The three drive to the Royal kingdom in a sports car that Harley hotwire. They go to the back of the hotel, sneak through the hotel storage room and open the door leading to the hotel lobby.

"Alright, the plant would be on the third floor of the hotel," said Ivy

"And there are not lot guards for this night," said Harley

The three head over to the elevator and get into the elevator Harley presses the third button they head up to the display.

"So far this heist going great," said Harley

Yes it is let's not get cocky Harley," said Ivy

"But should we worry about Batman?" said Alice

"Nah he too busy with the whole gang war that is going on between Two-face and Penguin," said Harley

"Why are they fighting?"

"Don't know,"

"I heard Two-face trying to get Penguin territories and his prostitution ring," said Ivy

Then they reach the third floor, and the three get off the elevator and head to the display room with the planet surrounded by fake plants and African animals.

"This room is so tacky," said Alice

"Alright Alice go do your job while Harley and I get the plant," said Ivy

While Harley and Ivy get the plant, the Cheshire cat phase in front of Alice as she looks around for anyone who might be in the hallway.

"So Alice do you got an idea on how you get out of this because I'll tell you that two surprises is going to show up and could foil your revenge plan," before Alice could say anything alarm sounds were going off in the display room "good luck Alice," Cheshire cat phase-out.

Ivy, who is holding the plant and Harley, come running out of the display, and Alice follows two as they run back to the elevator.

"What happened?" said Alice

"Harley trigger the alarm," said Ivy

"I didn't know the had damn alarm near a fake elephant," said Harley

"So what the exit the strategy," said Alice.

"The alarm probably going to get the cop attention so we may have to fight our way out of the hotel," said Ivy

"I'm not killing any cops or an innocent person,"

"Hey don't cry to me if you get arrested,"

The three get off the elevator and run back to the back of the hotel to get back to their getaway car. When they got to the back, there was a cop car parked next to their getaway car Harley pulled out a grenade.

"This is going to distract those pigs," said Harley throwing a grenade into the cop car blowing it up

Ivy, Harley, and Alice get into the getaway vehicle; they drove out of the back of the hotel and onto Gotham's streets.

"We need to get rid of this car and lay low," said Ivy

"Got it Red,"

Then suddenly coming out of nowhere is the Batmobile, and driving up the rear of the car.

"Damn Batman is here," said Ivy

The Batmobile shoots out the getaway car causing the Harley to swerve into a fire hydrant and wrecking it. Alice, Harley, and Ivy step out of the car Ivy still have the plant in her hand, stepping out of the Batmobile are Batman and Batgirl.

"I need to think a way out of this before I get sent off back to Arkham," Alice thought as her situation turn worst


	7. Chapter 7

Alice, Harley, and Ivy are facing Batman and Batgirl after they stole the Venomous Gallberry from a hotel, which leads to this moment with the trio having no idea what to do next if their geta-way car is destroyed.

"I gotta find a way out of this," Alice thought.

"So Ivy and Harley, who is your new friend," said Batgirl.

"That's no of your business Batgirl you and B-man should leave or you guys be whacked," said Harley

"That's not going to happen Harley now three of you give up," said Batman

Harley quickly pull out a smoke grenade and throws it at Batman and Batgirl "run for it,"

Harley, Ivy, and Alice run toward the alleyway as Batman and Batgirl come out of the smoke and chase after them.

"I hope you got a backup plan Red," said Harley grabbing a trash can lid and throws it at Batman and Batgirl who dodge the lid

"I'm working on it, Harley," said Ivy, who then thought up a plan quickly: "we'll split up there two of them and three us what do you say Alice?"

"I'll go with it," said Alice

"When do we split up?" said Harley

Ivy looks to see the alleyway split into two ways, one straight and the other go to the left "now!" Alice goes to the left while Harley and Ivy kept going straight

"Batgirl you go get the girl I'll handle Harley and Poison Ivy," said Batman

"Got it, Batman," said Batgirl who chase after Alice

"Do you think Alice can handle Batgirl?" said Harley

"Maybe if not then I would apologize if we get caught," said Ivy

Alice kept running, and she looks behind to see Batgirl on her tail "at least I'm not getting chase by Batman, but I still need to be careful,"

Alice then looks to see a fire escape ladder that leads to the roof. Alice jumps onto the ladder and starts heading to the top, and Batgirl uses her Batarang to try to stop Alice from going up, but Alice knife pops into her hand, and she deflects the Batarang and keeps going up.

"Where did that knife come from?" said Batgirl

Alice made onto the roof, and so did Batgirl Alice tried to open the rooftop door, but it was locked.

"Nowhere to run," said Batgirl

"Shit," Alice thought as she turns around to see Batgirl in front of her

"I gotta ask why are you with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?"

"I owe them a favor that's all," said Alice

"Oh, she British I didn't expect that," Batgirl thought then said "that favor is joining in a heist,"

"Yes now leave me alone I don't want to hurt you Batgirl,"

"Then turn yourself in then no one gets hurt,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that I got unfinished business,"

"What business?"

"I can't tell you. Frankly, you wouldn't understand and see how this conversation is going nowhere. I guess we have to fight," Alice put away her knife and put her fist and came at Batgirl.

Alice throws a punch at Batgirl, who dodges Alice Punch and tries to put Alice on the ground, but Alice moves away. Then Batgirl managed to land a kick on Alice's stomach, and in return, Alice punched Batgirl in the face. When Batgirl tries to hit Alice, suddenly Alice becomes a swarm of blue butterflies and moves past Batgirl and gets distant before turning back to her human self, leaving the superheroine stunned and even herself.

"Did she turn into butterflies?" Batgirl thought

"I thought I could only do that in Wonderland," Alice thought.

"How did you do that?" said Batgirl

"I have no idea but," she turned to the other rooftop before the apartment and smiled "I got an advantage over you," Alice made a break to the other roof and jumped off.

"No!" said Batgirl who try to get Alice and she runs to the end of the roof and see Alice floats down safely onto the roof and she gets away "I have to tell Batman about this,"

Batgirl comes to Batman, who is with a couple of cops getting Harley and Ivy into a cop car, and Batman dusts some dirt off his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" said Batgirl

"Harley smash the planet they stole over my head," said Batman

"Oh,"

"Where the girl you were going after?"

"She got away, and I think she a meta-human,"

"Explain,"

"Well, so far she summons a large knife out of thin air and turns into a swarm of butterflies within seconds,"

Batman goes to the cop car that has Ivy and Harley, which Ivy is trying to ignore. Harley apologizes, and they see Batman coming up.

"What do you want now B-man," said Harley

"Who was the girl that was with you two?" said Batman

"We're not going to tell you anything,"

"Besides we know little about her, so it's pointless in talking to us,"

Batman Made his famous Batglare toward the two and went back to Batgirl and the Batmobile.

"What do we know about Batman?" said Batgirl

"We'll go back to the Batcave and found out more about the girl before something bad happen," Batman and Batgirl get into the Batmobile and head off to the Batcave

Back to Alice, who took a breather on a bus bench, the Cheshire Cat popped up next to Alice.

"Well Alice you manage to avoid the bat and his fellow partner for now," said the Chesire Cat

"I would like to know why I can do butterfly dodge in the real world cat,"

"Hm your guess is good as mine Alice but for now what your next move,"

"Lay low and head back to Harley hideout for now,"

"What about her and her green friend do you think they'll back,"

"Maybe or maybe not, I just have to wait and see," Alice gets up from the bench and heads back to the hideout.


	8. Chapter 8 (Interlude)

Alice returns to Harley hideout. Alice sits down on the couch and turns on the Tv to see the news and newscasters in a blue suit.

"On the latest news, Batman and Batgirl have apprehended the two notorious criminals, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn,"

"WHAT!" Alice yelled

" They try to steal a rare planet from one of Gotham's finest hotels. We will have more on this subject later in the night," Alice quickly changes channels.

"Just great they got caught by Batman,"

The Cheshire Cat appears next to her, "and you're lucky that you didn't get caught by Batgirl on the rooftops,"

"I guess, but now I have to keep a low profile since I got the attention of Batman and his Proteges,"

"What's your next move, Alice?"

"It caught obvious I'm going to the fine doctor home and have ourselves a reunion,"

Over in the Batcave, Batman is looking at the Batcomputer with several images up on the monitor. A few of them were about Two-face and the Penguin gang war, and the other image is Alice, which Batman is looking into Alice's file from Akram.

"Hm, she transferred from New England after cutting out the head nurse heart," Batman thought as he looks into Alice profile "she surfed from Delusion and Mood swings, but this profile doesn't list that she has meta-human powers,"

Then Alfred walks into the Batcave, holding a pan with coffee and muffins, he walks toward Batman.

"Mister Bruce, I thought you like some coffee seeing that you're pulling an all-nighter," said Alford

"Thank you, Alfred," said Bruce taking a cup of coffee and siping it

"So who got your attention this time?"

"A young women name Alice Liddle who was with Poison Ivy and Harley tonight,"

"Did you say, Alice Liddle?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Is she the daughter of Arthur Liddell?"

"Yes, she is, Alfred. Do you know something but Alice?"

"Not Alice but her father. I know him in my college days,"

"Really,"

"Yes, he was a great man and great father. It saddened me when I heard about his death, but not no one never really did look into the fire,"

"This could be led, and it'll help figure more about Alice and why she is in Gotham?"

"Maybe she's looking for someone?"

"Perhaps Alfred,"

Then the police scanner picks up a police radio "I need back up at North alley street me and my partner are taking heavy fire from Two-face gang,"

"I guess it's time to go then," said Alfred and Batman nod

Batman goes into the Batmobile and drives to where the shooting is happening. Alfred looks at the photo of Alice wearing a straight jacket.

"Oh, Alice, what happened to you?" Alfred thought


	9. Chapter 9

(Author note: I'm trying something here, so I hope you like it)

Alice gets out of Harley Quinn hideout and heads over to the doctor she is looking for, and she manages not to be spotted by police or any vigilante that could be watching the city. Alice finds the doctor's place of living is a luxury apartment about northwest. Alice sneaks into the hotel through an open window in the laundry room. She goes to the closet elevator, and she presses the button to floor level the doctor on.

Alice tightens her fist. "Finally, the good doctor is going to get what's coming to him for what he did to my family and me," Alice thought.

The elevator stops, and Alice steps out of the elevator and heads to the apartment, ready for the kill. Alice finds the doctor's apartment, and she knocks on it, hoping that he opens the door and so that she gets the jump on him. She waited for a few seconds, and the door was open, or she didn't hear anyone inside the apartment. But luckily, she learns a few things from the asylum, and one of them was locking picking, so Alice starts picking the apartment door, and she gets it open; Alice walks into the apartment, and she has her Vorpal blade ready in her hand.

Alice looks around to see that the apartment is kept neat and clean, but there were no signs of life in this apartment, which frustrated Alice.

"Where the hell is he?!" Alice thought.

Alice searches for the apartment for the doctor. She finds no sign of him, and Alice goes to the doctor's office room, and she looks to see the room filled with files, books, and papers. There were other things in the room, such as a laptop, a desk, and a few pictures of Victorian artwork placed around the room. Alice checks the desk and files for information, and she manages to find the password to the computer.

"Let's do what the doctor has been doing," Alice thought.

Alice looks through the doctor's laptop to find some photos of older teens in skimpy outfits that made Alice sick, and she finds the doctor log, and she reads it.

" December 14, I managed to stripped memories from the lastest children, and I'm sure the Penguin is going to pay a lot for this and I meeting the next day,"

Alice looks at the calendar on the laptop to see the date was December 16, "that was yesterday. It looks like I got no other choice but to have a chat with this villain," Alice then mumble, "bloody hell,"

Later Alice gets out of the doctor's apartment and finds herself in an alleyway a couple of feet away from the Penguin hideout that she got from the doctor's computer. The hideout is an old ice factory that turns into the base of operation for Penguin criminal action. Before she goes to the hideout, the Cheshire cat stops her.

"What is it now, cat?" said Alice

"Before you go rushing into the lion den but might want to get yourself something that shoots lead for your chance of survival to be in your favor," said the Cheshire cat.

"I don't think a person behind a counter of a gun shop would sell a gun to escape mental patience,"

"Perhaps the rotten corpse of a gangster in the dumpster would not need that gun,"

Alice turns and sees the corpse in the dumpster, and she goes over and opens the dumpster to see the dead body is used to be Two-face thug but now has a bullet in his forehead. Alice finds a UZI in the dead gangster gun holster and takes out a couple of clips for the gun and the gun holster.

"I sure hope you don't have trouble using that gun Alice," said the Chesire cat as he walks over to Alice

"I'm a fast learner,"

"Whatever you say, Alice, just be careful," the Chesire cat disappears.

Alice puts on the gun holster, puts the UZI in one of the holsters, and hides them under her jacket. Alice tries to find a way into the Penguin hideout and not to be spotted, but to the best of her effort, Alice gets spotted by one of the Penguin thugs who walked around the corner when she was picking the lock to a door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, girl?" said the thug

Alice couldn't come up with a good excuse, and she thought to herself, "Screw it," and slashed the thug's throat and hid his body in the bushes.

Alice gets the door open, and she goes inside the hideout; Alice looks inside to see the place has a couple of ice sculptures, a few stripper poles, and a few rooms for the Penguin and his thugs.

"This place looks like a cesspool," Alice thought.

Then Alice walks into a room full of thugs who seem to be counting money and a couple of bricks of cocaine.

"We got intruders in here, get her!" one of the thugs shouted.

My Chemical Romance: Thank You for The Venom

Alice pulls out her UZI and fires at the gangsters, killing a few of them before they take cover behind flip tables. Using her power, she teleported behind the gangsters and slashed them.

Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal.

And you never had a chance.

Love it, or leave it, you can't understand

A pretty face, but you do so carry on

And on

And on

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me.

I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on

And on

And on

And on

Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door.

What's life like, bleeding on the floor

The floor

The floor

Alice runs out of the room to the hallway to more gangsters, and she fights them either shooting or slashing while dodging bullets and fists. She manages to kill them one by one.

You'll never make me leave

I wear this on my sleeve

Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts.

And make me ill

Then one of the thugs tries to chop Alice's head off with an Axe while she was reloading, but Alice dodges and stabs them in the heart.

You're running after something

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

Preach all you want, but who's gonna save me?

I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock, and load.

Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent sun.

It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,

And one,

And one,

And one

Alice kills more gangsters and more gangster-like. She was a killing machine and not running out of energy.

You'll never make me leave

I wear this on my sleeve

Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts.

And make me ill

You're running after something.

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

Alice finds one of the gangsters that still alive and shoves him to the ground "tell me where the Penguin and I'll let you live," pointing her gun at the gangster

"He in his main office just turn left and go straight," said the gangster

"Good, now get out of here," the thug runs off.

Alice followed the gangster's direction, and she entered the room to see the Penguin pointing his umbrella gun at the door and surprised to see Alice.

"What this bloody girl is the reason for all this madness? I thought it was Two-face, Batman, or even that Red Hood bastard," said Penguin.

"Unless you want to be fish food, you better answer my question," said Alice pointing her knife at him

The Penguin laugh. "You show up at my hideout and tear the place apart and kill half of man, and you want me to answer the question, I'll let Rudy answer your question,"

"Rudy?" Alice thought

Coming out from another room is a seven-foot buff man wearing an old blue jumpsuit and holding a large sledgehammer in his hand.

"Just great," Alice prepare herself for a fight


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Benjamin-Into The Nothing

Rudy tries to crush Alice with his hammer, but she dodges the hammer, and she slashes Rudy's chest, and the Penguin laughs.

"You think that'll work. Ha! Rudy is the toughest guy in all of Gotham," said the Penguin

Rudy managed to land a blow to Alice's stomach, and she stumbled next to the door. Rudy tries to go for Alice's head. However, she teleports from the attack causing Rudy to break down the door. Alice tried to use her UZI, but the gun ran out of the bullet. Alice almost got another clip into the weapon, but Rudy got his hammer out of the door and ran toward Alice at full force. Alice throws her Vorpal Blade at Rudy's right eye; this causes Rudy to swing wildly around the room, knocking down furniture and almost hitting the Penguin in the head.

Alice decides to fight elsewhere. She goes to the other room, and Rudy fellow her, still having the knife stuck in his eye. Alice finds the other room to be some somewhat private entertainment with a bar, a stripper pole, a couple of couches, and a hot tube. Rudy managed to grab Alice and throw Alice into a wall.

"I got to get my knife back from that muscle head," Alice thought, getting back up and reloading her gun.

Alice shoots Rudy multiple times, but he is still up. Rudy tries to slam the sledgehammer into Alice, but she dodges, and she grabs her knife back from Rudy's eye, yet Rudy is still alive. Alice cuts more wounds into Rudy, but he grabs Alice by the throat and tries to strangle her. Alice stabs Rudy's arm to get him to let go; however, Rudy tightens his grip as Alice stabs do nothing. Then something inside Alice to burst as her eyes turn Red and Vorpal blade is replaced with Hobby horse Alice kicks Rudy in the chest to get him to let go of her, and he falls to the ground. Alice raises her Hobby horse in the air and smashes Rudy's head, finally killing him.

Back to the Penguin, who starts to grab his coat and his umbrella and is about to leave, he sees Alice in the doorway.

"Where Rudy?" said the Penguin, getting scared by Alice now red eyes

"Rudy dead Penguin," said Alice

Penguin tries to use his umbrella gun to shoot Alice, but Alice teleports from the gunshot. She knocks the umbrella away from the Penguin and uses her Hobby horse to hit Penguin in the leg, breaking it, causing Penguin to fall to the ground.

"You fucking bitch," said the Penguin clutching his broken leg

"Now are you going answer my question, or do I have to break the other leg," said Alice

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Where is ?"

"Him? You did all of this to find the Doc,"

Alice raises the Hobby horse in the air to "answer the question,"

"Alright, alright went on a vacation, and he told me that he'd be back in Gotham in two weeks,"

"Two weeks, how the hell am I going to avoid authority for two weeks?" Alice thought then said to the Penguin, "You better not be lying to me, or I'll come back and cut your head off,"

"I'm not lying, you crazy bitch,"

Alice scoffs "whatever," and she walks out of the main room, leaving the Penguin on the floor.

A few hours later, coming toward Penguin hideout is Batman and Robin in the Batmobile. They were able to get the hideout locations from one of the Penguin goons. The two get out of the Batmobile and enter the hideout; they see dead bodies and blood on the wall.

"Woah, this looks like a massacre," said Robin holding back his dinner

Batman and Robin followed the dead bodies and blood trail to the primary office, where three of the Penguin goons collected a bunch of money and noticed the two heroes.

"Oh shit, it's Batman and Robin," said one of the thugs

"Get them," said the other thug

Batman and Robin took down the thugs within a breeze without effort, and they confronted one of the thugs that are still conscious.

"What happened here?" said Batman grabbing the thug by the collar

"I don't get pay enough for this," said the thug

"Talk now,"

"Alright, I'll talk. Some crazy British chick came here and killed most of the guys in here and asking the Penguin a question before leaving a few hours,"

"Where is the Penguin?" said Robin

"He left an hour ago to get his leg patch up and regroup. Now can you let me go?" Batman knocks out the thug

"So, who is this crazy British girl?"

"Alice, Alice Liddel," said Batman


	11. Chapter 11

Alice found herself in an unfamiliar place that was full of darkness. The only thing that lit up the room was a trail of bright blood. Alice decides to follow the path as it leads her to a recently buried grave and tombstone. Alice looks at the headstone, and it shocks her to see her name on it.

Tombstone "Alice Liddle, a beautiful mind that went mad,"

Then suddenly, large skeleton arms come out of the grave and grab Alice. The arms try to pull Alice into the grave.

"No! Let me go!" Alice shouted, trying to get away from skeleton arms, but they got a tight grip on her.

Alice gets pulled into the ground and starts to feel suffocated, and starts fading away. Then a large ringing wakes Alice up on a couch, and she looks to see an old cartoon playing on the Tv.

"Bad dreams, Alice?" Alice turns to see the Cheshire Cat on the couch

"Yes, I did," said Alice getting up from the couch.

"You know Alice; you could have taken your medication before you left the asylum,"

"I'm perfectly fine without them,"

"Sure," The Chesire cat said in an unsure tone.

"Whatever,"

"So what are you going to do know Alice since Doctor Bumby is on vacation and is coming back in two weeks,"

"I guess I look around and see what the doctor been up to and maybe mess with his plans,"

"Good idea but you should get yourself some new clothes. I could smell the stench of gun powder and blood from here,"

"Your right about that,"

Alice quickly uses Harley's shower to clean herself. Then she goes to Harley's closet and finds some clothes that fit her. Harley wore a black leather jacket, a queen of hearts shirt, ripped blue jeans, black sunglasses, and black boots.

"Good, now get some clean clothes. I think I'll grab breakfast; I haven't eaten for a while," Alice thought as she heads out of Harley's hideout.

At a local diner at the heart of Gotham, BarbaraGordon is enjoying her morning as she ate some hashbrown and bacon while listening to the morning news. Then broadcasters talk about the crimes, and it made Barbara look at the TV.

"So far, gang war has escalated with police coming across one of the penguin hideouts that has a number of the penguin gang members dead in the hideout. We got no words if it has Two-face doing, but the police highly expect that his work." said the broadcasters.

"Sicking, onto lighter news Christmas is around the corner hopeful parents have gotten the gifts that their children wanted,"

Barbara turns back to her food "if only they knew,"

Barbara heard from Bruce and Timm what Alice Liddel did at the penguin. She almost couldn't have believed one person could be capable of going into the hideout and walking out alive. Still, there is an air of mystery why Alice is Gotham and what she is looking for in the city.

Then someone came into the diner. Barbara turns, and it shocks her to see Alice coming into the diner in some new clothes. Alice sat one seat away from Barbara. Then the diner waitress walks to Alice.

"How can I help you, dear?" said the waitress

Alice looks at the diner breakfast menu and looks back at the waitress. "I think I'll have the french toast, scrambled eggs, and orange juice,"

"Good choice. I'll bring those up in a few minutes,"

"Thank you,"

"I think it's best I use this opportunity to get some info out, Alice," Barbara thought. When the waitress goes into the kitchen to get Alice's food, cook Baraba asks Alice, "new to town?"

Alice "Oh yes, I am,"

"So, where did you come from? I'm guessing England,"

"No, I haven't been to England for quite a while. I came from Boston,"

"What brings you to Gotham? Visiting family?"

"Sadly no, I came here to see what this town is all about,"

"Odd way to spend the holidays,"

"Then I'm an odd girl then," Alice smirks.

Then Barbara phone rang, and she looks to see Dick Grayson texted saying, "emergency meet at the cave,"

"Crap, not now," Barbara thought, then Barbara quickly come up with an idea "hey, I didn't get your name,"

"My name is Alice; what's yours?"

"Barba, if need someone talk to, I'm always at the diner in the morning,"

"I'll make a note of that,"

"I gotta go see ya," Barbara heads out.

Alice breakfast arrive as she eats she thought "what nice girl,"


End file.
